sontailfandomcom-20200214-history
Drakanian
Drakanian is going to be a Antagonist of Sontail.He is leader of a Pact called the Demonic Assualt and plan is to destroy The world of Sontail.His idea of appeareance is Grey Scales, a cream like chest, red eyes And horns on his head that bend backwards to the top of his head. Appearance Drakanian has grey scaly skin, red eyes, a cream chest , clawed fingers and purple horns that bend back onto the top of his head and his teeth somehow are clean or at least they LOOK clean maybe they might be dirty but don't look it. Personality Cruel and Merciless None of Drakanians victims have met the next day of Their lives that should have happened in battles He is An Unstoppable force in battle once one of the human's Greatest champions charged at Drakanian in a battle and he simply smashed him in the stomache with his arm and the champion did not live. Powers Drakanian has won over 10 battles without a scratch on his body and should one ever come across him watch out for these attacks. *Arm Smash: Cappable of Killing someone in a second anyone who survives this mighty blow must consider themselves very lucky. *Bite: One bite from Drakanian's Mighty jaws Can Kill someone in an instant Nobody has ever survived his mighty bite and it is doubtful anyone ever will. *Claw Slash: Claw An Opponent in the chest leaving 3 claw marks in his/her chest killing them and making them bleed horribly. *Shield of Darkness:Drakanian puts up a black opaque shield killing any good People than even touch it. *Mighty Roar: Drakanian roars at an Enemey making them run away covering their eyes.Only used near a cliff making his victims run to their doom. *Sword of Horrors: Tentacle: the blade of the Sword of Horrors comes to life trying to strangle victims. *Sword of Horrors: Chaos Strike:Drakanian strikes someone turning them into a Chaos Being. and about 98 more (might put them on...well at least some!) Attack of the Demonic Assault Drakanian has the role as The Antagonist in Sontail: Attack of the Demonic Assault He Started the Invasion in the middle of a battle between The elves and the Minotaurs. After the Arrival of Drakanian. Drakanian:Sorry for the interference did i disturb something? King Cranian: Demon Filth! you have no place in this world whatsoever! Drakanian:Hmpff Well soon i will Maggot! General Aethen:Well you won't Defeat the Might of the Minotaur army! Drakanian:Annoying little runt and you pointy ears! King Cranian:What!? Drakanian: I supose your child's play sword you think you can stop me!? Drakanian:Agh! Only the power of the gods could do that! this IS NOT over with yet! King Cranian:You know what we have to do Aethen General Aethen:It seems so. We must Unite our forces and see if we can find more allies against those demons. King Cranian:I will command my army that we unite with yours while you do the same. General Aethen:Aye End of Conversation. Drakanian is next seen in a vision made by Tal's magic and he tells the elves,minotaurs and humans of their 'Doom' Some days before the war against the demons.When the war comes around The Three Leaders on a rock lead it and give the signal to charge.Drakanian does the same but Long before.The Three Leaders did manage to give the signal in time and the war begins.About half way through the wall Cranian Spotted Drakanian Killing many of his troops and The elf king thinks enough is enough and charges at Drakanian. Battle against King Cranian Drakanian stops attacking the troops and charges at the elf king he shrinks himself and his armour to King Cranian's size and Cranian's Sword strikes against the Sword of Horrors and the Leaders battle Endlessly,Until Drakanian has another Trick under his scales his Sword blade came to life! The eye beneath the blade starts moving and the hard blade comes slimy like a tentacle and tries to suffocate The Elf King by wrapping itself around his neck but the sword of gods cuts the blade in two.Drakanian was not done yet though.He smashed his hands together and pulls them apart and an Axe appears. Death Drakanian grabs his Newly made axe and starts to try and chop King Cranian into Pieces but The elf was cunning and fast and kept on dodging and rolling out of the way until he knew the time must come soon he couldn't keep this up he would tire himself out and Drakanian would kill him in an instant he looked at his sword Its blade had some thick yellow cracks in its blade.He Smacked Drakanian with the Flat of his sword and Green blood Appeared on his left cheek,While Drakanian was Stunned Cranian Unleashed the Full power of the God essence and Struck Drakanian Down and most of the blade smashed off. Remains Drakanian's Remains are now kept inside a Massive Tomb in the Demonic Plains in between his statue's legs. Changes Drakanian's name is most likely to be changed when the game is in making incase of copywright. Trivia *Intrestingly enough,Drakanian has a similar appearance to the Raptagon (A race of Half Dragon Half Raptor creatures) which may hint that he is a hybrid between Demon and Raptagon. *Originally Drakanian was meant to have wings,but due to the weight of his body he would not be able to fly,so they were later removed. *Drakanian is Thought to be the oldest Character in Sontail around 2000 - 5000 years old Category:Demons Category:Wizards Category:Leaders Category:Characters that appeared in Sontail Category:Characters that are Deceased Category:Antagonists